Complicated
by xMarleneMcKinnonx
Summary: Why must a teenagers life be so complicated? Bad enough I'm part-werewolf but now I may potentially be falling for my enemy? Plus a pregnant best friend, a best friend who is slowly falling apart and a completely sickening lovey dovey couple.


**A/N: For those of you who have read this chapter before you will realise I have changed one of the characters like three times. Lexi was originally called Kayla then called Anala so sorry for any confusion there hopefully it doesn't confuse you too much :) x**

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley will you please pay attention!"

I jumped and looked around. Of course. I rolled my eyes and stared at the front again. It was five minutes before the end of class and Professor McGonagall was spouting some rubbish about N.E.W.T's that we'd already heard at_ least_ 50 times. So of course James and Fred had decided to have a duel with fake wands in the back row. I mean seriously? Their supposed to be 16 not 6. Roxanne snickered beside me. I rolled my eyes again. She's just as bad as them. Although that isn't entirely her fault, Fred _is_ her twin and James_ is_ her cousin. Poor girl.

I looked to the other side of me. Lexi was staring out of the window and Ava was listening to Prof. McG.

I should probably introduce myself. Ellie Bennett, 6th year Gryffindor, along with my 3 best friends; Roxanne Weasley, Alexandria (Lexi) Somerville and Ava Torres. Merlin I love those freaks.

Roxanne, as I said before is the twin sister of Fred Weasley II and daughter of famous prankster George Weasley and famous Harpies chaser Angelina Weasley-Johnson. She has a (humungous) family seriously she has like 10 cousins ( 11 if you count Teddy) . She is extremely pretty with long dark brown almost balck hair and brown eyes that have a twinkle in them. More often than not, Roxanne gets sucked into pranks by her (darling) brother and cousin. Not that she minds. Roxanne is the mastermind of all their is very sweet and caring, however she can be a bit blunt at times,not hesitating to tell you the truth even if it hurts. All the more reason to love her I think. Roxanne is chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Lexi is Scottish and _hates_ her full name. She can make a funny joke even funnier without even trying because of her accent. Her browny-ginger hair falls to her elbows and she has gorgeous brown eyes. She is very bubbly and fun-loving and you can talk to her about anything as she doesn't judge. You really can't help but love her. However she has a mouth on her and has a fiery temper. Lexi has a habit of staring off into space and has an answer for everything. Her older brother Landon is in seventh year and is also a Gryffindor. They both have similar personalities, although he is a lot calmer than her and can keep his temper. Landon is dating Roxanne's older cousin Dominique, so the Somerville's are close to the Wotters.

Ava is just a sweatheart. There is no other word to describe her. I have to say she's the normal one of our group. She's incredibly smart, (although nowhere _near_ as smart as Rose Weasley. I swear the girl's a freaking genius!) and responsible. However she's a blast to be often makes sarcastic remarks when no one expects it and like Lexi you can talk to her about anything, she is an awesome advice giver. She has short black hair and amazing sky blue eyes, they are by far her best feature although she is incredibly pretty full stop.

And then there's me. Ellie. I have uncontrollable blonde curly hair which flows down my back and dark green eyes. I'm also a chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. I'm a bit over- dramatic at times, but hey, who isn't? I absolutely looooove , not the actual school and learning part so you can stop thinking about getting me a bed in St. Mungo's, I just love the building. I think everyone does, what with the talking portraits and walking suits of armour. Plus I get to see my friends everyday. Bonus! I'm also part-werewolf. Yeah Yeah I know. How can someone be part werewolf? Well, one night when I was six I wandered into the woods behind my house during the full moon. I know, stupid right? But I was only six so I didn't know any better. Anyway long story short: I wandered into the woods; heard growling; screamed; ran my little legs as fast as I could back to the house; I tripped; werewolf scratched me on the leg; my dad found me before it could do anything else and now I lose my mind once a month. Joy of joys! ( note the sarcasm). Anyway the only people I have told are Roxanne, Ava and Lexi and they help me during full moons whenever I don't have wolfsbane.

Anyway back to the class. The bell has just went and the class are packing their stuff up to leave. I gather my stuff up and head for the door with Roxanne, Lexi and Ava.

"Thank Merlin it's Friday!" exclaims Roxanne. She hates class although she gets reasonably good grades.

"I know what you mean. I can finally get a good nights sleep!" exclaims Lexi. I roll my eyes and scoff.

"A good nights sleep for you Lexi is going to bed at midnight and waking up at 12 o'clock the next day," I point out. I'm being compeletly serious by the way. That girl is no morning person

"Your point being?" she asks with a confused expression. I shake my head. I'm not even going to answer that.

"Moving on from Lexi's sleeping habits," grins Ava, "what do you want to do tonight?"

Just before I can open my mouth someone else answers for me.

"How about spending time with your (lovely) Gryffindor other halves?"

I spin around and glare at none other than James Sirius Potter. He smirks at me. I growl. Git.

Did I forget to mention that Mr. Potter and I share a mutual dislike. No? My bad. Well let's see it all happened in first year: myself and Roxanne had to share a boat with James and Fred. James smirks at me in his eleven year old arrogance and casually asks me what I had been doing because my hair is so messy it looks like I've been dragged through a bush backwards. I, being the little smart arse I was, commented that his hair wasn't much better what with it sticking up in 50 different directions and I shoved him in the lake. He climbed back in the boat and shoves me in which ended up with us being soaking wet for our sorting. As you can probably tell we weren't happy bunnies. So that is where six years of mutual dislike started. Mostly we just ignore eachother, however if I'm not in the best of moods I go out of my way to show I don't like him. which usually leads up to an argument.

Potter, along with Fred, Lysander Scamander and Zack Donovan are our Gryffindor other halves. They are the Marauders reincarnated. Seriously.

Now Lysander and Zack I actually like.

Lysander has pale blonde hair with big eyes like his mums. He has a weird obssession with animals. Although he's not nearly as crazy as his Mum or twin brother Lorcan (Ravenclaw). He's actually quite mischievious which is surprising. Well I suppose Potter corrupted him. He's keeper on the quidditch team.

Zack has brown hair that he spikes up and brown eyes and reasonably well built. He is a big softie underneath all the muscle and is the group teddy bear. He is a beater on the Gryffindor team. Zack is very mischievious and is usually the mastermind behind the pranks along with Roxie. Now me, Roxie and Lexi think, no we _know_ that he has a thing for Ava and Ava has a thing for him but they won't admit it. It's really annoying. He's actually like the big brother I never had. He also knows about my little werewolf problem and helps me along with the girls.

I like Fred most of the time. Well I kinda have to considering I'm his twins best friend. But honestly he's actually not a bad guy when he isn't acting like a prat. He has ginger hair and tan skin and looks freakishly like his Dad. He definitely gets his sense of humour from him at any rate. Fred is a Beater on the quidditch team. His dad was over the moon. He is, to put it bluntly, a man-whore. Honestly, he hasa new girlfriend every week. It actually really annoys me (no (not) because I'm jealous) because he really is a nice person and when he goes out with them he doesn't show that.

And then there's James Sirius-prat face-Potter. He has messy black hair which he ruffles all the time, it's (so) annoying. His hazel eyes are the same as his mums but often have a twinkle in them when he's planning a prank. He looks and behaves exactly like James Potter II. He also has a brother/sister/best friend relationship with Lexi for some strange reason, they've been like that since 1st year. They just hit it off something that kind of bugs me because as best friends they are always hanging out with each other.

Roxanne rolls her eyes, "Thanks but no thanks." We continue walking towards the Gryffindor common room and of course they follow us. Well, I suppose it's their common room as well but they still shouldn't be following us right? Right?

"I'm hurt Roxie," says Fred while holding his hand to his heart and a mock hurt expression on his face, "you don't want to spend time with you _dashingly_ handsome twin brother?"

Ava giggles, Lexi rolls her eyes and laughs and I snort in a very un-ladylike way. Dashingly handsome? Bit too far there Freddie. Although he is quite cute if I do say so myself.

"Women are mean Freddie," Lysander says solemnly, "they live to hurt our feelings, we'd be better not bothering with them."

"Sander's right Freddie," Zack says, a solemn look on his face, "I have had my fair share of hurtful comments from women and my self esteem can only be tested so many times." But he winks cheekily at me.I just shake my head. Typical Zack.

Lexi snorts, "Stop being so dramatic. What are you gonna do? Turn gay?"

Ava laughs and says with a mock thoughtful tone, "You know they all actually look good together." We all laugh except Fred, Xander and Zack who playfully glare at Ava. She smiles innocently back.

"Anyway back to the topic at hand," says James casually slinging an arm around Lexi's shoulders, "What will we do tonight? Something fun"

Ha. Like we're going to spend Friday night with them. "Actually Potter, WE won't be doing anything. You four will be up in your dorm doing God knows what and us girls will be in our dorm." I state glaring at him.

He glares right back. " I wasn't asking you Bennett. You wouldn't know the meaning of fun."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever Potter." Yeah, it was a lame comeback, don't judge me. Arguing takes up a lot of energy and quite frankly I'm just too tired.

Lexi rolls her eyes, sends me a look and elbows James in the ribs. "Ow," he whines massaging his ribs, "What was that for Allie? It hurt!"

"Sorry, Jamie," she replies sarcastically batting her eyelashes at him.

He hits her across the head, "Don't call me Jamie."

"Don't call me Allie"

"But I like calling you Allie"

"I like calling you Jamie"

"Yeah, but, I don't like it"

"Tough"

"Your mean," he whines.

"I know," she says smiling sweetly up at him.

"Shut up you two," Lysander says rolling his eyes. Lexi pouts at him but stays quiet.

"_Anyway_,how about we just laze about in the common room? You know just chat and talk about how Freddie is a man whore?" asks Zack. Freddie hits him on the head.

"Not a bad idea. Who knew you had a brain Zack?" Ava replies playfully. _I spot a-blushiiiiiiiiiiiing!_ He sticks his tongue out at her but he's also blushing. I snort. Very mature Zack. But who cares? We finally see proof that they actually like each other! Wooooooo!

I catch Roxanne's eye and grin. Lexi has a knowing smirk on her face. Potter, Sander and Fred also have small grins on their faces. It seems the dim-less wonders have caught on too.

"What are you all grinning at?" They ask at the same time, and at the same time the blush a bit more. We smile wider.

"Nothing!" we say together in a sing song voice. Both of them look suspiciously at us but say nothing.

OK you're probably like "What's the big deal?It wasn't anything major Zack said something and Ava said it was a good idea" Well ,you see dearest reader, Ava and Zack are two very stubborn people who have denied that they have any feelings for each other. But we all know they do. So them blushing is like a big confession. Get it? No?

_Yeeeaaaaahhh._ Maybe we're_ all_ a bit dramatic.


End file.
